Help signs (Rockitty)
Help signs are interactive objects in the game Rockitty, appearing in most of the early levels and in each level that introduces a new concept. Appearance Help signs appear as a brown wooden board with two swirls on it, attached to the ground with a small peg. On the board is a white question mark, and the words "Click Me!" hover over the sign itself. It is seen sticking out of the ground or on another stationary planet. Game information When the player clicks the sign, the game automatically pauses, and the information contained within the sign will fill most of the screen, allowing the player to read it. By pressing space or clicking anywhere on the game screen with the mouse, the message will close and the game resumes. The information put on each of the help signs is written from Rockitty's point of view, as though he is talking directly to the player. In the earlier levels of the game, the signs are used to introduce new interactive objects, hazards or enemies. Later, it is also used to offer tips and strategies to the player. Quotes Below is a list of quotes that come from the signs in Rockitty. Some headings are purposely omitted, for there are no signs in those levels. Level 1 *''Meow! Aim and click on the spot you want me to pounce to. I will stick to the pink goo but rebound off everything else!'' *''Can you help me find my kitty cruiser? I am sure I landed it somewhere nearby.'' Level 2 *''Be very careful whilst aiming! If I touch that lava I'm toast! I sure wish I had nine lives like all the big cats!'' *''Meowser! These asteroids are blocking my way! They are no match for this fearsome furball! I will smash them to pieces!'' *''The coloured blocks on the wall can be hit for points. I will need as many as I can if I want to be the top cat!'' Level 3 *''Meow! I have made it to the milky way. I can change direction when swimming in milk. All the better to hunt down fresh fish with.'' *''Space cows! So that's what has been making all this milk. I can score big points if I touch the cowskin pads.'' *''Meow! It looks like this area is quite open. I wouldn't want to run out of fuel. Or even worse get lost in space.'' Level 6 *''Meow! What's is this piece of junk!? Nowhere near the luxury of my kitty class cruiser.'' Level 8 *''Meow! These kitty keys need to be knocked together to unlock special doors. Try it and see what happens!'' Level 10 *''Meow! Yuck space squids! They can harm me but they have a weak spot.'' Level 13 *''Meow! This place is full of deadly explosives! I will have to be careful where I leap! The forcefield is harmless!'' Level 16 *''Meow! Is it just me or is it hot in here? Move quickly or I will be one crispy kitty!'' Level 20 *''Meow! These cannons shoot harmless bubbles which I can use to carry me to other places.'' Category:Interactive objects